


Вызывали?

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team), Oleksiy_Lipatov



Series: Паладинские байки - Fantasy Team [1]
Category: Fantasy Original Work, Original Work, Фэнтези (оридж)
Genre: Elf, Gen, Portrait, women, портрет, эльфийка
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleksiy_Lipatov/pseuds/Oleksiy_Lipatov
Summary: Вызвать высшего фейри непросто. Особенно сида. Особенно для любовных утех. Ведь фейри запросто может отказаться приходить на зов... но у сидов из Двора Кернунна всегда было неуемное любопытство, во-первых, и большая любовь к любовным приключениям, во-вторых.Calling a high faerie is not easy. Especially Sidhe. Especially for the pleasure of love. After all, the fairies can easily refuse to come to the call ... but the Sidhes from the Court of Cernunnos are very curious, firstly, and very fond of love adventures, secondly.
Series: Паладинские байки - Fantasy Team [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846330
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Арты и коллажи G - PG-13





	Вызывали?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Паладинские байки](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/654949) by Estell Greydaw. 



> Вдохновлено циклом "Паладинские байки". Персонаж - сида из Двора Кернунна.


End file.
